Bezsensopedia:Strony do usunięcia/Archiwum/06
Archiwum __TOC__ 30 lutego Trochę bełkotu + NPA z Nonsensopedii. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:49, wrz 29, 2013 (UTC) :NPA do wywalenia bez zastanawiania się, linki do 31 i 32 lutego też (już raz to wywalałem i nie zamierzam robić tego po raz wtóry). Reszta wg mnie może zostać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:36, wrz 29, 2013 (UTC) : Usunąć cały. Nie ma humoru. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:24, wrz 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:16, wrz 29, 2013 (UTC) Madagaskar (państwo) Julian jest fajny, ale tylko na nim budować artykuł to chyba trochę słabo ... [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:09, wrz 11, 2013 (UTC) :Jest jeszcze wspomniane o wysyłaniu tam narodów i o tym, że to mogła być polska kolonia. Jak dla mnie przeciętny stub, który może zostać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:42, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Ciężko poruszyć wiele wątków w 4 zdaniach. :) Ten artykuł to nienajgorsza podstawa do rozbudowy w przyszłości. Jestem za zostawieniem. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:01, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:39, wrz 13, 2013 (UTC) Poradnik:Jak zostać adminem Bezsensopedii Ten pomysł już bez wątpienia jest skopiowany z Nonsensopedii. Do tego suchy ten artykuł jak nie wiem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:07, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) : Może i kopia, ale dla mnie bardzo fajny. Mam dylemat. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 14:59, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Zdecydowanie do usunięcia. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:04, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Większość głosów za usunięciem, a podobieństwo do hasła na Nonsensopedii jest dość poważnym argumentem. Usuwam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:54, wrz 6, 2013 (UTC) Poradnik:Jak zwandalizować Bezsensopedię Pomysł zdarty z Nonsensopedii (oryginał już usunięty, jednak długo po utworzeniu tego artykułu), wyjście z założenia, że jesteśmy parodią Bigpedii i liczne błędy. No i zwyczajnie - beznadziejnie słabe. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:51, sie 28, 2013 (UTC) :Trudno powiedzieć, w jakim stopniu pomysł został zdarty z nonsy... Część tego hasła napisałem sam, więc być może zgapiono tylko tytuł (choć nie można wykluczyć, że Kinrepok zerżnął wszystko). Natomiast co do samego hasła: moim zdaniem nie jest ono aż tak słabe, a jako hasło z dziedziny tych starych zasługuje na lekką taryfę ulgową (część czytelników może mieć do takich treści sentyment). Osobiście raczej skłaniałbym się ku pozostawieniu i usunięciu jedynie fragmentów o Nonsensopedii i Bigpedii. Chyba, że to hasło jest napisane samodzielnie w bardzo małym stopniu - wtedy trzeba by było usunąć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:43, sie 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Mi się ten poradnik podoba i może zostać. Jeśli oczywiście jest w miarę oryginalny. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:23, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Najlepiej by było, gdyby ocenił to ktoś mający wgląd do usuniętych haseł Nonsensopedii. Może napiszemy do Sovq? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:01, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) :::: Z reguły w takich sytuacjach pisałem do jednego z lokalnych administratorów, z którym mam dość dobry kontakt, ale z tego co wiem, ma on teraz na Nonsensopedii własne dość poważne problemy na głowie. Mogę napisać do Sovq. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:03, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Powinien zostać taki jaki jest, ja mam swego rodzaju sentyment do źle zrobionych artykułów ;) [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 16:35, wrz 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Zgodnie z informacjami, które otrzymałem od helpera, można powiedzieć, że Kinrepok wzorował się na artykule z Nonsensopedii, ale wypisane konkretne czynności są inne. No i po naszym artykule ewidentnie widać styl Kinrepoka, który rozpoznałbym nawet w haitańskiej gazecie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:04, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Wzorować się można, więc raczej powinno zostać. A artykuł można spokojnie "odkinrepokować". [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:42, wrz 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::W takim razie zostawiam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:54, wrz 6, 2013 (UTC) Harry Potter (seria książek) Po pierwsze, ten artykuł nie ma w sobie nic zabawnego - zwykła definicja w stylu potocznym. Po drugie, wg mnie jest to zbędne mnożenie bytów. Mamy całkiem niezłe hasło Harry Potter (postać) i wg mnie tam powinniśmy kierować czytelników. Hasła o Rambo czy Bondzie też mamy wyłącznie jako hasła o postaciach i moim zdaniem tak jest najbardziej przejrzyście. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:07, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) : Zgadzam się z przedmówcą. Jak tak już mamy, a to jest za krótkie na ten rodzaj to trzeba wywalić. A na dodatek mamy osobny artykuł o pierwszej części, więc po co artykuł o całości? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 14:59, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Ja się wstrzymam. Generalnie to przyznam, że chętnie zobaczyłbym tu opinię Michnara, który HP zna chyba najlepiej z nas. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:04, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Jestem za usunięciem tego artykułu. Dlaczego? Już odpowiadam. Nie jest on zabawny. Przypomina bardziej niedbałą parodię. Jest też malutki błąd rażący HP-maniaka (Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa - z dużych liter). Kolejny powód to to, że art jest krótki i dość niedbale napisany. Michnar (Moja tablica) 18:48, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) :::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:10, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) Monitor Suchy stub, raczej poniżej dzisiejszych standardów. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:19, sie 27, 2013 (UTC) : Nie jest aż taki zły. Może według mnie zostać. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:21, sie 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Jako stub może zostać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:44, sie 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: No to zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:51, sie 28, 2013 (UTC) Chciałem rozbudować, ale nie miałem pomysłu. A w takim wypadku trzeba chyba wywalić. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:11, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) : A to złe jest? Ja bym zostawił. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:21, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Moje argumenty: * Wszystko jest tam za ogólne, jak na mój gust. Dzisiejszy poziom fikcji jest dużo wyższy. * Mapa ... Polska stoczyła parę zwycięskich wojen, a nic nie uzyskała? Dziwne nieprawdaż. Ale jeśli te argumenty nie przekonają innych, to trzeba dodać szablon niekanoniczne. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:56, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) :Szablon "niekanoniczne" jest niezbędny, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Samo hasło bym jednak zostawił. Nie jest za długie, ale nawet w miarę schludne i ma potencjał. Brak większej ekspansji również dałoby się wytłumaczyć - wojny z Niemcami i Rosją dotyczyły obrony terytorium, więc już samo wyparcie wroga można nazwać zwycięstwem. Poza tym z hasła wynika, że kraj nabył sporo kolonii, a mapa obejmuje również Wolne Miasto Gdańsk, czyli jakieś zyski są ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:02, sie 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Wstawiam i zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:29, sie 25, 2013 (UTC) Fikcja:Słoniowa grypa O ile pomysł może być dobry, o tyle realizacja już taka nie jest. Szczególnie nie podobają mi się objawy i sposób ich opisania. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:42, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) :Przy tego typu opisach konieczny jest szablon . Chociaż w obecnej postaci hasło kwalifikuje się raczej do usunięcia, gdyż jest bardzo chaotyczne. Wiele fragmentów zawiera przypadkowo rzucane dane bez żadnego uzasadnienia. Nie wyjaśniono m.in. dlaczego choroba przez wiele lat nie występowała, dlaczego akurat dziewiąty dzień jest ostatnim momentem na rozpoczęcie leczenia i dlaczego sześć dni wystarczy na wyleczenie tak groźnej choroby. Sam pomysł może jest dobry, ale jest on mocno niedopracowany. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:00, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Ja bym na razie proponował zagonić Rzymianina do poprawek rzeczy wskazanych przez Obywatela. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:15, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Mogę napisać od początku, wiem trochę poszalałem o byłem śpiący :/ - ale myślę że napisze to od początku tak by było bardziej logiczne, bo choroba wybuchającego fiuta to raczej przesada. [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 15:18, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, napisałem niemal od początku i skasowałem głupoty, myśle że teraz jest dobrze. [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 10:17, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Trochę zredagowałem, teraz jest OK. Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:49, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Fikcja:Ho-Mo Co tu dużo wyjaśniać, artykuł o plemieniu które uwielbia "pedałować", mamy tu podprogowy przekaz, a autor nie ukrywa w artykule że to artykuł o homoseksualiźmie. [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 18:36, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) : Też mi się ten artykuł nie podoba, aczkolwiek wolałbym poczekać na opinię kogoś, kto ogarnia tę część fikcji. Obywatel? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:06, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Artykuł dobrze pasuje do kanonu i jest dość obszerny. Moim zdaniem należy powycinać z niego fragmenty o pedałowaniu, a samo hasło zostawić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:43, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Zgadzam się z Obywatelem. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 07:59, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: No to proszę bardzo, zostawiam Wam pole do popisu. Ja tej części fikcji nie znam, więc jej nie ruszam - nie chcę zepsuć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:36, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Przeciąłem to. Nawet nie trzeba było zbyt wiele usuwać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:23, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Teraz jest ok, zostawić :> [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 19:48, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:24, sie 8, 2013 (UTC) Mucha Treść hasła niemal w całości pokrywa się z poradnikiem ''jak pozbyć się muchy''. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:53, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) :Po co ja robię poprawkę, skoro teraz to usuwamy. Ale fakt, chyba trzeba usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 07:58, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Dodatkowo nieautorskie. Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:36, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) Wiosna Bełkotliwy stub. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:57, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) :Zgadzam się. Więc powiem krótko usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:19, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) ::„DO WULKANU Z NIM!” [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 17:50, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:55, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Wychowanie fizyczne Dosyć suche, do tego mam wrażenie, że autor zabrał się do tego od nieodpowiedniej strony. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:21, lip 16, 2013 (UTC) :Raczej autorzy, bo po części napisali go Kinrepok i Polak. Nie mniej śmiechu mało (ogólnie jak się przegląda artykuły, to Polak jakoś nie miał przynajmniej w początkowej fazie za dużo poczucia humoru). Myślę, że artykuł trzeba zniszczyć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:24, lip 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Jestem za usunięciem tego artykułu, bo według mnie jest za krótki i zbyt nudny. Kiledzik123 Dyskusja 09:51, lip 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: Skasować! Chętnie napisze od zera :> [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 19:05, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: Z powodu jednomyślności usuwam. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:39, lip 19, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Narody Kategoria jak każda, ale zaśmieca nam raporty, bo nikt nic nie planuje w tej tematyce. Mało tego, raczej linki dotyczące mieszkańców danego państwa kierujemy do artykułu do państwie (co jest dobrym pomysłem, bo dwa podobne artykuły sensu nie mają) [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:31, lip 3, 2013 (UTC) : Pozostałość po jednej z dawnych dyskusji. Usuwam od ręki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:32, lip 3, 2013 (UTC) Julian Tuwim Polska trudna język. Zredagowałbym, ale nie rozumiem przekazu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:03, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) : Trzebaby powrotu Kinrepoka, aby to ogarnąć, że tak to ujmę. Do usunięcia. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:33, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Podjąłem próbę odratowania. Może być? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:29, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Po poprawkach - zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:14, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Julia (imię) Śmierdzi Wikipedią. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:57, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) : Proponuję dezodorant pod tytułem usuń. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:33, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Słabe, usuwam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:29, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) 213, 228, 229, 231 Artykuły są bardzo krótkie i bezsensowne, ale trochę zabawne. Sam nie wiem, co z tym zrobić... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:31, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) :213 i 228 bym zostawił i rozbudował, 229 i 231 już niekoniecznie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:42, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Tylko właśnie 228, 229 i 231 tworzą jakby całość. Może by się udało dwa pierwsze rozbudować, a usunąć tylko trzecie... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:08, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Trochę obawiam się, że czytelnik, który znajdzie 229 bez czytania 228, nic nie zrozumie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:19, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) :::: Trudno usuwać taką dobrą zawartość, ale nie ma też jak to rozbudować. Nie mniej trochę bardziej jestem za zostawieniem. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:15, cze 11, 2013 (UTC) : Przyszedł mi do głowy inny pomysł. Można by pozbierać te wszystkie bzdury do jednego hasła, które by się dodało do czystego bezsensu. Co o tym myślicie? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:21, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Nie za bardzo potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak to hasło miałoby wyglądać. Mógłbyś rozwinąć? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:37, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Po prostu zintegrowalibyśmy w jedną całość wszystkie hasła, które zawierają totalne bzdury niemające pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Wyszłoby wówczas coś podobnego do hasła 1890. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:31, cze 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: Popieram pomysł. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:55, cze 18, 2013 (UTC) : 231 usunąłem, pozostałe trzy zintegrowałem z artykułem 292. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:28, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) Peron 9 i 3/4 (miejsce) Miałem przekierowywać, bo nie widzę sensu pisania pojedynczych rozdziałów, a tak to zostanie jedno znaczenie, ale po zobaczeniu myślę, że to też jest raczej do wywalenia (suche i krótkie) [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:45, cze 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ja bym zostawił. Ostatnio już pousuwaliśmy sporo suszarni o HP, a to jeszcze nie jest aż tak masakryczne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:21, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Raczej do usunięcia. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:37, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Wobec większości będącej za usunięciem oraz braku szerszej obrony, usuwam [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:56, cze 18, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Rozdziały książek o Harrym Potterze (z całą zawartością) Te hasła są tak suche, że nie zaciekawią chyba nawet największych fanów gatunku. Zwykłe streszczenie książki napisane mową lekko potoczną, ale nie na tyle, żeby dało się je uznać za humorystyczne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:27, cze 7, 2013 (UTC) : Mi się podobają te artykuły. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:07, cze 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Strasznie suche, jestem za usunięciem. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:42, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Jakiś humor tam jest, jednak koro nikt specjalnie oprócz mnie nie broni postanowiłem, że usuwam całą zawartość. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:15, cze 11, 2013 (UTC) Wespazjan (imię) Ani długie, ani nie jest tematem, który kogokolwiek mógłby interesować. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:05, cze 5, 2013 (UTC) :Nie dość, że substub, to jeszcze suche jak nie wiem. Usunąć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:44, cze 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Brak sprzeciwu, usuwam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:54, cze 7, 2013 (UTC) Ignacy Krasicki Strasznie krótkie i bełkotliwe. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:37, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) : W takiej formie nie ma możliwości istnieć. Do usunięcia (co się tak rozszalałem :D ) [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 08:10, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Zostawić. To hasło zostało utworzone 27 stycznia 2010 roku. Patrząc na wkład Kinrepoka można wywnioskować, że ten artykuł był drugim hasłem utworzonym na Bezsensopedii. Takie rzeczy są w pewnym sensie naszym dziedzictwem kulturowym i powinny być wpisane do rejestru zabytków ;-) Jeśli zaś chodzi o samą treść hasła: poza długością nie można mieć do niego większych zastrzeżeń, a w przypadku stuba niecałe 400 bajtów też nie jest jeszcze tragedią. Spróbuję tam jeszcze dopisać ze dwa zdania. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:19, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: No to co Myslec zostawiamy? Nie jest teraz w sumie takie złe. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:15, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Po poprawkach nie widzę głosów za usunięciem, zatem zostawiam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:54, cze 7, 2013 (UTC) Inny Wacław nawet do takiego artykułu wepchnął politykę i nie wyszło to za fajnie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:29, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) : Na mój gust może być. Nie wygląda mi to na zły artykuł. Może zostać. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:03, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Po rozbudowie Buzzka zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:48, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) Henryk Batuta Zastanawiam się, co z tym zrobić. Kto zna głośną swego czasu sprawę Henryka Batuty, ten ją zna i najprawdopodobniej oryginał artykułu widział na Wikipedii. Kto jej nie zna, ten z tego artykułu w ogóle nie wyciągnie, o co chodzi. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:35, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) : Artykuł totalnie nie na temat, jak dla mnie, więc usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 08:10, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Można usunąć. Jakaś wzmianka na ten temat w haśle o Wikipedii w zupełności by wystarczyła. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:19, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:58, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Humor z zeszytów Oklepane - w internecie można to znaleźć w tysiącach miejsc. Powinniśmy być tysiąc pierwszym? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:59, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) : Krótki zbiór do usunięcia bez dwóch zdań. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 08:10, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Jest to co prawda oklepane, ale trochę humoru również zawiera. Wstrzymuję się. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:19, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:58, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (album) Strasznie śmierdzi mi to Wikipedią. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:50, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) : Toteż strasznie jestem za usunięciem. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:53, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Usunąć, brak humoru. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:21, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) ::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:52, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Głowa Ciężko coś z tego będzie wyciągnąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:24, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) :Zostawić, wcale źle nie wygląda. Nie jest ani bełkotliwe, ani szczególnie zapuszczone, a momentami nawet ciekawe. Ot, przeciętny zalążek. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:18, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Źle nie wygląda, ale rozbudować by się przydało. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 19:35, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Zatem zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:49, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Linie autobusowe w Toruniu Suche i nieaktualne jak nie wiem. Ponadto tworzy dość niebezpieczny precedens, który może być wykorzystany przy innych miastach. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:15, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) : Skoro tam mieszkasz to możesz poprawić. A nie jest to też według mnie nic niebezpiecznego. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:41, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Z tym niebezpiecznym precedensem to nie przesadzajmy. Nie mamy jako takich kryteriów encyklopedyczności, więc jeśli ktoś ma niezły pomysł, to może nawet pojedyncze autobusy opisywać. Wracając do tematu: samo hasło wybitne nie jest, choć jego przydatność trudno ocenić osobom z innych miast. Osobiście skłaniałbym się do wycięcia najbardziej suchych linii (np. 16, 33, 35, 39), a to co zostanie można zostawić lub zintegrować z Toruniem (w zależności od tego, ile tego będzie). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:26, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Te linie są aktualne na czas powstania artykułu, czyli sierpień 2010. Przy obecnym stanie wszelakich remontów w najróżniejszych częściach miasta zmienia się to właściwie z dnia na dzień, a ja nie zamierzam śledzić non stop wszystkich linii tylko po to, żeby aktualizować artykuł na Bezsensopedii. Ponadto większość z tych opisów opiera się na zasadzie, że jedzie stąd dotąd, w czym nie widzę niczego zabawnego. Poziom jakichś przejawów humoru też zostawia wiele do życzenia. Artykuł wymagałby właściwie stworzenia go od zera i doglądania go co trochę właściwie w nieskończoność. Nie widzi mi się to jakoś. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:43, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: PS. Sama idea jest, co przerabialiśmy już w wielu przypadkach, ewidentnie ściągnięta z Nonsensopedii http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Bia%C5%82ymstoku http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Szczecinie http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Warszawie http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_we_Wroc%C5%82awiu http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_we_W%C5%82oc%C5%82awku http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_tramwajowe_w_Gda%C5%84sku http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_tramwajowe_w_Krakowie http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_tramwajowe_w_Poznaniu http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_tramwajowe_w_Szczecinie http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_tramwajowe_w_Warszawie http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_tramwajowe_we_Wroc%C5%82awiu, z tym, że wykonanie Kinrepoka (jestem niemal przekonany, że to on jest tym ipkiem) jest nawet w porównaniu do tamtejszych po prostu tragiczne. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:50, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Nie przesadzajmy z tym sprawdzaniem codziennie. Nikt nie będzie się czepiał jak będzie trochę nieaktualnie, a ewentualne zmiany są praktycznie tylko z początkiem nowego miesiąca. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:26, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::: A gdzie tam. Najbliższa zmiana jest na przykład 14 maja - to nawet początek tygodnia nie jest. ;) To się zmienia co chwilę. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:26, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: Nanoszenie wszystkich zmian byłoby zajęciem dla jakiegoś maniaka, poza tym nikt normalny raczej nie będzie sprawdzał u nas rozkładu jazdy ;-) Wracając do tematu: obecnie strona ma ponad 5 kB tekstu. Nawet po wycięciu ponad połowy wpisów powinno więc pozostać jakieś 2 kB przyzwoitych treści. Może nie warto tego tracić? Ostatecznie można by wkleić to do Torunia (z jakimś zabawnym opisem informującym, że może to być bardzo nieaktualne), a tu zrobić redirect. Co o tym myślicie? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:08, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Poddając treść analizie: * linie 19, L i S już nie istnieją, więc ich opisy nie mają racji bytu. Podobnie 24, ale przy niej właśnie taki jest opis. * opisy linii 13, 14, 15, 21, 23, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 39, 42 i 0 są nieaktualne i z nich też nie można nic wyciągnąć. * opisy linii 11, 12, 16, 17, 22, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30, 38, 40, 41, 43, C, Szk, 01, 02 i 03 są na tyle słabe, że nadają się do wycięcia. Zostaje nam, jeśli dobrze liczę, 6 linii: 10, 18, 20, 24, 29, 31. Przy czym 29 opiera się na opisach 10 i 20, a opis 20, na 10. Każdy z tych opisów wymaga poprawek lub przecięcia. Jedna z tych "linii" nie istnieje. Moim zdaniem to za mało na osobny artykuł. Natomiast przy połączeniu tego z Toruniem zostałyby góra 3 zdania (wspomniane trio 10-20-29 by się połączyło, a 24 by wypadło), które dodatkowo częściowo powtarzałyby treść zawartą już w artykule (przede wszystkim chodzi o korki) i sądzę, że nie pasowałyby do całości. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:33, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: No to ostatecznie jednak jestem za usunięciem. Nie ma sensu trzymać. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:39, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) :Skoro to jest aż tak nieaktualne, to chyba faktycznie lepiej wywalić. Osobiście opisy nieaktualnych linii co prawda mi nie przeszkadzają, ale - jak wspominałem na początku - w takich kwestiach lepiej zdać się na opinię osoby związanej z danym miastem ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:52, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Zatem usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:55, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) Gumisie (hakerzy) Artykuł jest mocno przeciętny, a sama grupa od 15 lat nie działa, w związku z czym prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś będzie tego szukał, jest właściwie zerowe. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:30, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :Wstrzymuję się. Temat jest strasznie niszowy, to fakt. Ale z drugiej strony... w przypadku takich haseł wymagania są mniejsze (mniej osób zainteresowanych), więc po lekkiej redakcji i wstawieniu stuba uszłoby w tłoku. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:43, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Nie jest złe. Może moim zdaniem zostać. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 12:41, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Dyskusja zamarła, więc pozwoliłem sobie na samodzielne działanie. Udało mi się przeredagować to hasło i nieco je rozbudować. W tej postaci zostawiam je. Celowo nie wstawiłem szablonu stub, o którym wcześniej wspominałem - uznałem, że na tak niszowy temat ciężko będzie więcej napisać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:08, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Władca Pierścieni Powiem krótko jak na ten temat to taki stub jest poniżej wszelkiej krytyki. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:52, kwi 22, 2013 (UTC) : Zrobić tyle błędów w tak krótkim artykule... Raczej oczekiwałbym tu redakcji i rozbudowy, bo trochę głupio mieć redlinka na taki temat, kiedy jest nam już bliżej do 3 niż do 2 tysięcy stron. Sam nie znam dobrze serii, więc mogę poprawić tylko stylistycznie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:58, kwi 22, 2013 (UTC) :: No i odzewu brak. Jak do niedzieli nikt się nie zgłosi to będę zmuszony niestety usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 12:03, kwi 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Właściwie wszystko, co da się powiedzieć o tym haśle, zostało już powiedziane. Z jednej strony hasło ociera się o substub, z drugiej szkoda, żeby świeciło czerwonym linkiem... Można spróbować to przeciąć i (jeśli coś w ogóle zostanie) zostawić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:58, kwi 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: No trudno spróbuj przeciąć i zobaczymy co z tego będzie. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:35, kwi 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Trochę przeredagowałem. Jest na pewno lepiej, niż było, ale... oceńcie sami zresztą. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:09, kwi 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Jest lepiej, ale strasznie krótkie. No, ale przynajmniej chwilowo może chyba zostać. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 19:04, kwi 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Jako stan przejściowy może być. Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:45, kwi 28, 2013 (UTC) Hymn Polski Jak dla mnie suche i o wiele za dużo w nim polityki. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:25, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) : Usunąć. W tej formie nie do odratowania. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:29, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Tym też się zajme. Ale najpierw gruzja Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) 18:55, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) : Ja bym to hasło usunął. Ciężko będzie z niego cokolwiek wyciągnąć. Sparodiowany tekst hymnu sam w sobie jest żartem dość niskich lotów, a tu na dodatek w ogóle nie trzyma rytmu. Tak więc tekst jest do usunięcia w całości, a po wywaleniu go z hasła zostanie substub. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:17, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Ponieważ obiecanej redakcji nie widać, usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:08, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) Gruzja Stub o polityce - nie na temat. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:45, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) :Jest na temat, bo jest o Gruzji :D. A na serio można by to jakoś zredagować. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:53, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) 1.Zostawić 2.JA rozbudowuje i poprawiam Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) 20:03, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) : Na temat samej Gruzji są... 4 słowa i infobox. Dalej zaczyna się pseudopolityczny bełkot, który stoi w sprzeczności już z podstawowymi zasadami Bezsensopedii (obraźliwe, kontrowersyjne, powielające stereotypy), a także po części z trzecią ustawą (współczesna polityka). No chyba, że ktoś mi uzasadni, w jaki sposób katastrofa w Smoleńsku jest powiązana tematycznie z Gruzją tak bardzo, że powinna się znaleźć już w takim stubie na jej temat. Wtedy zmienię zdanie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:30, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) No jeżeli nie chcemy politycznego bełkotu to pisze od początku... Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) 12:12, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) :Obecnie rzeczywiście jest to bełkot, ale hasło jest do odratowania. Treści obraźliwych czy powielających stereotypy akurat tutaj za bardzo tu nie widzę. Pisanie o gruzie w tym wypadku jest w dużej mierze grą słówek, poza tym ten wątek można powiązać z niedawną wojną lub dawniejszymi konfliktami w regionie. Zgadzam się natomiast z tym, że zdecydowanie zbyt dużo jest o polityce. Coś w tej kwestii wspomnieć można, ale nie aż tyle i nie w tym tonie. Skoro Zbar zadeklarował chęć poprawy, to dajmy mu trochę czasu. W najbliższych dnach ja również spróbuję to jakoś zredagować. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:28, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Myślę, że Zbar da sobie radę.[[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:03, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Właśnie dokonałem jako takiej redakcji artykułu. Według mnie w takiej postaci może już zostać. Niemniej jednak nadal to hasło jest dość krótkim stubem, dlatego każda rozbudowa byłaby mile widziana. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:33, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: Jest na tyle dobre, że może zostać. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:54, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:08, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) Gabon Żenujący bełkot pseudopolityczny zakończony linkiem do jakiejś innej wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:13, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) :Nie da się ukryć, że poziom jest zenujący, ale na pewno jest to nie do poprawy? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 16:16, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Jeśli już, to do napisania od nowa. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:18, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Myślałem, że twój geniusz redakcyjny pozwala na poprawienie tego artykułu, ale skoro nie to usuwamy. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 16:19, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: Usunąć. Przez chwilę się wahałem, czy by tego hasła nie bronić, ale po obejrzeniu dołączonego linka widzę, że to marna kalka marnego artykułu. No i konstrukcje gramatyczne typu dostarczają duże porcję pirań mówią same za siebie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:12, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:23, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Gimnazjalista Niby to zredagowałem, ale nie wiem, czy coś z tego będzie... Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:20, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hasło kwalifikuje się do usunięcia z tego powodu, że dubluje tematyką gimnazjum. Nie będziemy przecież opisywać uczniów każdego typu szkoły - od tego są właśnie hasła o tych szkołach. Trzeba to zintegrować z gimnazjum (jeśli w ogóle jest co integrować), a tu zrobić przekierowanie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:15, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:18, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Geek -> Nerd Nie wiem, o czym jest ten artykuł, ale na pewno nie o geeku. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:52, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) :Gdyby był autor to bym go spytał czy to było celowe, bo zdarzają się artykuły nie na temat. Ale niestety Bundiego już od dawna nie ma. Z drugiej strony takie artykuły to raczej łopatologiczne definicje, a do takich się to nie zalicza. Trzeba by najpewniej pociągnąć od nowa, więc jestem za usunięciem. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 08:55, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Może by to pod nerda przenieść? Trochę bardziej by pasowało... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:36, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) :Tak jak obywatel, przenieść pod nerda. Cheterbox109 (tu się wyżalać) 13:31, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Jeśli to ładnie poprawicie, to nie ma sprawy. Choć w stu procentach o nerdzie to to też w tej chwili nie jest... Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:24, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) : Przeniosłem i trochę przeredagowałem. Jak teraz? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:23, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Jest dobrze, a nawet powiedziałbym świetnie. Zostawić. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 15:44, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:49, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Grecja Straszny bełkot. Żadne zdanie nie wiąże się nijak z następnym. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:56, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :To zgłoszenie to primaaprilisowy żart, czy na serio? Bo hasło nie jest ani świetne, ani do bani... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:50, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie jest na pewno złe [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 10:53, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: To zgłoszenie jest absolutnie serio. Mogę nawet rozpisać wady całości: :::* wstęp - generalnie okej, ale to jest 2,5 linijki nawet na Oasisie. :::* historia - napisana tak, jakby jej punktem kulminacyjnym był Platon, później jakieś pseudopolityczne wtrącenie nie na temat. :::* gospodarka - połowa o polityce i o Polsce (śmierdzi prywatnymi poglądami Kinrepoka na kilometr), później jakieś wtrącenie o kiblu (?) i o jedzeniu, zresztą suche. :::* ciekawostki - a właściwie jedna, która zresztą nie ma najmniejszego pokrycia w rzeczywistości i prezentuje sobą gimnazjalny humor. ::: Więc, gdybym to przeciął, zostałby substub, którego potem nikt by nie tknął. Lepiej wywalić całość. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:10, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Usunięcie hasła raczej nie wchodzi w grę. Głupio byłoby, gdyby tak znany kraj świecił czerwonym linkiem, a samo doprowadzenie hasła do przyzwoitej postaci wcale nie będzie takie trudne. Do wywalenia jest właściwie tylko ta bezsensowna ciekawostka. No i może te kible, jeśli ktoś nie wyjaśni, o co chodzi ;-) Rozbudowanie sekcji o historii (sięgającej przecież starożytności) o kilka zdań raczej nie będzie dużym problemem. A w gospodarkę wystarczy lekko przeredagować. Mogę się nawet sam tym zająć, tylko nie dzisiaj. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:20, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Skoro chcesz to będę czekał i parę dni. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 15:44, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Poprawione. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:41, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:49, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Walet Strasznie krótkie, mało śmieszne i nie linkowane. Albo ktoś weźmie ten temat albo trzeba usunąć [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 13:57, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Ja bym zostawił, nie wiem o co ci chodzi z linkami, jest dolinkowane tak jak trzeba. Cheterbox109 (tu się wyżalać) 14:48, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) : O to, że ta dyskusja jest jedyną stroną, która linkuje do tego artykułu. ;-) W obecnej formie oczywiście do usunięcia. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:09, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Teraz wydaje mi się, że jest lepiej. Po małych poprawkach będzie można to zostawić. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:08, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: Może zostać, ale na kolana nie powala. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 11:31, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) :::: Po poprawkach hasło całkiem przyzwoite. Nie jest może idealne, ale usunięcie go byłoby po prostu wybrzydzaniem. Zostawić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:47, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:07, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Punk rock Nie mam pomysłu, jak do tego podejść z redakcją, żeby nie zostawić jednej linijki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:58, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) :Z tego co widzę, to przy haśle jeszcze ktoś coś grzebie. Jakiś tam pomysł w artykule widać, dlatego na razie bym nie usuwał. Choć niewątpliwie hasło potrzebuje redakcji... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:19, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) *Usunąć, nie będe z nim nic robił Cheterbox109 (tu się wyżalać) 13:16, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:01, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) Pedobear Strasznie prymitywne i generalnie nie do końca na temat. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:03, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Moim zdaniem może być, do poprawy ale ujdzie.Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 15:11, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) : Jestem za usunięciem. Ogółem za mało napisane i nie na temat. --32Polak 19:07, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Jestem za usunięciem. Ten artykuł jest wręcz chory. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:21, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:34, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Nie linkuj do popularnych Strona wg mnie całkowicie zbędna. Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy mieli kiedyś problemy z nadmiernym wyeksponowaniem jakiegoś tematu. Ponadto ta strona ma charakter bardzo arbitralny, co może powodować nadużycia - kiedyś np. Kinrepok dopisał tam popularne utwory muzyczne, do których prowadziły pojedyncze linki, w dodatku z powiązanych tematycznie haseł. Te, które widnieją tam obecnie, również nie są w zasadzie jakoś nazbyt oklepane. Moim zdaniem ta strona jest niedostosowaną do naszych realiów kalką podobnej strony z Nonsensopedii. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:32, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) :Usunąć,usunąć i jeszcze raz usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 10:36, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:29, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:17, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Pepsi W tym artykule wszystko kwalifikuje się do poprawy. Łamańce gramatyczne (Swoją popularność zawdzięcza działaniu jak na fazie ('dzięki cukru''' i nieznanym składnikom oraz kwasowi fosforowemu).), złe formatowanie (filmik szerszy od obrazka tuż nad nim), błędnie wstawione linki i tłumaczenie suchego żartu w przypisie. Chciałem nawet przeredagować, ale po przecięciu to by tam chyba sam filmik został ;-) Jeśli nikt tego nie poprawi to trzeba będzie usunąć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:59, lut 28, 2013 (UTC) : W tej formie rzecz jasna usunąć. 'Myslec dyskusja' 15:13, lut 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Ogłaszam, że jak nikt nie chce tego poprawić to niech wyleci. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 10:37, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) :::'Usuwam'. 'Myslec dyskusja' 15:29, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) OpenCola Pomimo poprawek, wydaje mi się to strasznie suche i bez większych szans na rozwinięcie. 'Myslec dyskusja' 15:13, lut 28, 2013 (UTC) : Ja bym zostawił. Hasło dość krótkie, ale temat jest na tyle niszowy, że raczej nikomu nie powinno to przeszkadzać. Aż tak bardzo suche właściwie nie jest, a przynajmniej jest poprawne stylistycznie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:32, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Można i zostawić. Najgorsze nie jest. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 10:37, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) :::'Zostawiam'. 'Myslec dyskusja''' 15:29, mar 2, 2013 (UTC)